1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an ice making and dispensing system that relates to a bottom freezer refrigerator comprising an ice forming and dispensing apparatus positioned outside the freezer compartment.
2. Description of the Related Art
In today's household refrigerator market, there are three basic configurations to choose from: a bottom freezer refrigerator in which the refrigerator compartment is located above the freezer compartment, a top-mount refrigerator in which the freezer compartment is located above the refrigerator compartment, and a side-by-side refrigerator in which the refrigerator compartment and freezer compartment extend the entire height of the refrigerator.
Of these three configurations, the bottom freezer configuration is considered by many consumers to have the most convenient configuration since most consumers access the refrigerator compartment of a refrigerator far more frequently than the freezer compartment. The upper position of the refrigerator compartment in a bottom freezer configuration positions the majority of the contents of the refrigerator compartment at the standing height of the consumer, negating the need for the consumer to stoop or bend over to see or select items. Therefore, a combination refrigerator with the freezer on the bottom provides the user with the greatest convenience by providing the maximum fresh food compartment space at eye-level and within easy reach.
One of the most desired accessories for a household refrigerator is a through-the-door ice and water dispenser. A through-the-door ice and water dispenser is desirable because it greatly simplifies the process of retrieving ice cubes, i.e. it eliminates opening the door, removing the ice cube storage bin, separating and scooping ice cubes, and pouring the ice cubes into a glass. The feature also can be viewed as an energy saver, since the freezer door is not opened as often.
However, of these three configurations, only the side-by-side configuration typically offers a through-the-door ice and water system. The side-by-side configuration is well suited for through-the-door ice dispensing because the freezer door extends the height of the refrigerator cabinet, which permits the ice dispenser to be located in the freezer door at a height convenient for the user. In contrast, the top-mount and bottom freezer refrigerators have freezer door locations that would place the ice dispenser either too high or too low for convenient use by the consumer. In particular, locating the ice dispenser in a bottom freezer refrigerator involves two problems that must be overcome. First, if ice is made and/or stored in the refrigerator compartment, it will melt if not insulated from and chilled independently of the refrigerator compartment. Second, if ice is made and/or stored in the freezer compartment, it must be transported upwardly for dispensing through the ice and water dispenser.
With current ice making and dispensing technology, it has not been possible for a consumer to have the most convenient refrigerator configuration with the most desired accessory. In other words, bottom freezer refrigerators have not been available with through-the-door ice and water dispensing. Thus, it would be desirable to have an ice making and dispensing system that can be used to dispense the ice through the refrigerator compartment door of a bottom freezer refrigerator to provide the consumer with both the bottom freezer configuration and the through-the-door ice and water dispensing functionality.